


Memories

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Harvard Era, Harvard University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some of the memories that Mark and Eduardo have of each other. This will mostly have moments in their life that were new, and show the development of their relationship. I will cut it off before the Depositions, because that is too sad for me to write!<br/>Basically, an inside look into  Mark and Eduardo's life before Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! This is my first TSN fic, so yeah, I might not have the characters right. At least I tried. Is anyone there? I feel like TSN community died! :(

_**Meeting**_

The first time Mark and Eduardo met was a memory that both of them can not forget. 

It was freshman year, fall semester. It was the second meeting of Alpha Epsilon Pi.  
“Come on Mark, you have nothing else to do.” Dustin stated as he tried to drag Mark away from the laptop.  
Mark didn’t respond. He didn’t even acknowledge what Dustin suggested. He just continued to type away on the computer and looking up to the monitors.  
“Mark.” Chris stated. Mark slowed down for a second.  
“Mark, if you don’t come with us, I will never let you wire in in peace, plus it will be good for you. You might meet someone there!” Dustin stated as he stood behind Mark, and touched his shoulder. Mark immediately flinched and tried to avoid contact.  
“Really Dustin? Because last time I checked, this is is for the Jewish community, who is going to be going. There will only be guys like us and some ugly asian chicks.” Mark replied as he looked at them for a second, before going back to the computer.  
“Mark, please? You never know. You really need to get laid, you get all moody after a while.” Dustin stated.  
Mark stared back at him with no emotion and went back to the computer, and being saving what he was creating.  
“Thank you so much! I thought we’d be here longer.” The red head stated as he put his hands up in victory.  
“Fuck off.” Mark stated, even though he knew that cursing at them wouldn’t save him.  
He saved again (just to make sure) and put the monitor and laptop to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mark sighed into his cup of punch, wishing it was ether a red bull or a beer.  
“When can we get going?” He asked Chris as they walked around.  
“Stop complaining and try to have human interaction.” He replied as he finished his cup of punch and threw it to the trash can.  
Mark gave him a glare and sat down. Chris soon followed.  
Mark looked around for a moment, and realised how quiet it was.  
“Where’s Dustin.” Mark asked dryly and he didn’t see him in the room.  
Chris sighed. “No clue. He most likely found someone and hooked up with them.”  
Mark snorted. “In what world? This is Dustin we are talking about. The guy who fangirls over Star Wars everytime he watches it.”  
“Hey guys!” Dustin stated as he out of nowhere appeared with a guy next to him. Mark looked at the new homo sapien. He was tan, big brown bambi eyes, and puffy and ridiculous hair. He had a baby face. He wore a black northface sweater, dress pants and dress shoes.  
“This is Mark, and Chris.” Dustin introduced as he pointed at them. He quickly looked at Chris and Mark.  
Chris looked...normal compared to Mark, who was sitting next to him. Mark had blue eyes, auburn curly hair that sat on top of his head. Mark looked underweight. He immediately noticed that Mark had on shorts and flip flops, without a care in the world. Mark looked weird. Eduardo liked weird. He smiled at Mark.  
Chris immediately got up and shook the new guy’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you.” He greeted. The new guy smiled at him.  
“Nice to meet you too Chris.” He replied. “My name is Eduardo. Eduardo Saverin.”  
Eduardo looked at Mark, who was staring back at him. This made Eduardo sort of back up, feeling like a robot was analyzing him.  
“Hi.” Eduardo greeted to Mark. Mark moved a little, not expecting Eduardo to say something.  
“You look ridiculous.” Mark stated bluntly. “Especially your hair.” Dustin winced and Chris murmured a curse word.  
Dustin was about to apologize when Eduardo laughed out loud. It was a genuine laugh. This made Mark even more confused. Normally people take his insults personally and leave him alone. Everyone looked at Eduardo.  
“Nice to meet you, Mark.” Eduardo stated as he put his hand out. Mark stared at the hand, then looked up at Eduardo. Eduardo immediately took his hand back and looked at Mark, before smiling.  
_“What’s wrong with him?”_ Mark thought as he looked back at Eduardo.  
“So uh…..wanna go to our dorm for drinks?” Dustin suggested as silence filled the atmosphere. Eduardo looked back up at Dustin.  
“Yeah, sounds great.” He replied with a smile.  
Soon after, they all left back to Straus Hall. (AN: This is freshman year, and Mark actually lived here.)  
“Aren’t you cold?” Eduardo asked after a few minutes of walking, seeing Mark’s attire of a gray hoodie, shorts, and flip flops.  
Mark blinked. “Why would I be?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, because it’s 56 degrees and you’re in….” Eduardo explained as he gestured to Mark’s outfit. Mark looked at his outfit, and shrugged, then looked at Eduardo. Eduardo sighed.  
“Nevermind.”  
When they got to Stratus Hall, Dustin slid his key in and slipped through, soon following Chris. Mark was waiting for Eduardo to enter so he could, but to his surprise, Eduardo held the door and suggested Mark in.  
Mark rolled his eyes and muttered “Of course you would.”  
“What?” Eduardo asked as they entered and began to walk upstairs.  
“You’d open the door for me.” Mark grumbled as they continued to walk.  
“I’m sorry, did that annoy you?” He asked. Mark didn’t reply, and just continued walking.  
When they got to their dorm room, Dustin and Chris were already inside. After entering, Mark immediately turned on his computer and two monitors on, and pulled in his headphones. He was done with all this socializing bullshit. He knew that Dustin and Chris would scold him later, but at that moment he didn’t care.  
“Umm…” Eduardo stated as he saw Mark wire in.  
“Oh..uhh, Mark has some project that is due. Sorry about him.” Chris stated as he looked at Mark and shook his head. God damn it Mark, stop being an ass.  
“Oh.” Eduardo said with a little frown, but went to sit down next to Dustin.  
Dustin started to play The Pianist because Dustin hadn’t seen it in a few weeks.  
Mark soon zoned out, and realised that he really needed to go to the bathroom. Like, badly. He got up and put down his headphones to walk to the bathroom.  
The noise surprised Eduardo, so he looked back at where Mark was typing for the fifteenth time since the movie started. He saw Mark stand up abruptly and leave the room.  
Since Dustin and Chris did not react, the thought it was normal and shrugged it off.  
Mark came out seconds after he heard someone flush the toilet. Mark came back into the room, and sat down at the table again.  
Mark thought for a minute. Eduardo looked at Mark with interest. Mark zoned out for a minute, then abruptly shook his head, and looked over to the couch, to find Eduardo staring. Mark looked at him. Eduardo looked back at the TV with a faint blush showing. Mark rolled his eyes, insulting Eduardo in his mind, before he put on his headphones and began to code again.  
Soon after the film ended, Eduardo got up to stretch and looked back at Mark, who was looking at his monitor.  
“What is he doing?” He asked as Dustin and Chris got up from the couch.  
“....I don’t know.” Chris stated.  
“Probably coding.” Dustin stated. “As usual.”  
“He codes?” Eduardo asked.  
“Yeah, he’s a CS major.” Dustin stated like that explained everything.  
Eduardo nodded, and walked over to where Mark was sitting.  
He got behind Mark, and looked at the screens. One was on some page with some weird file called ‘PHP.index’ , and another on a file called ‘Java.index’. The last one was on a page with a normal looking website. Eduardo was impressed. He had no idea what Mark was doing.  
“Sorry for Mark,” Chris began. “He’s…..Mark.”  
Eduardo smiled. “No problem. Mark’s interesting.”  
Dustin snorted. “Nice way of saying he’s an arsehole.”  
Eduardo was about to reply when his blackberry buzzed. He looked at it, and frowned.  
“I uh..I have to get going.” HE stated as he turned it off and began to slowly walk to the exit.  
“It’s cool dude, you go do what you have to do.” Dustin stated. Eduardo nodded.  
“Nice meeting you, Chris.” Eduardo stated. He looked back at Mark.  
“Bye Dustin.” He stated as he opened the door.  
“Bye! I’ll see you in GenX.” Dustin replied. Eduardo nodded, and looked at Mark one more time.  
“Tell Mark I said bye.” He states. “Bye.” He said one more time before exiting.  
Chris looked at Dustin soon after Eduardo left.  
“He’s a nice guy…..where’d you meet him?”  
“GenX. I sat next to him and soon realised he’s a pretty cool guy.” Dustin replied.  
“He’s a little….strange.” Chris stated. “He didn’t hate Mark.”  
“I know right? On the contrary, he was very nice to Mark. It was weird! Who can handle Mark?”  
“Who knows.” Chris stated.  
“Yeah.” Dustin stated.  
They went back to the couch to continue watching useless movies for the rest of the ight. It was when they were going to bed when Mark zoned out and turned off his computer.  
“Hey Marky.” Dustin greeted. “Eduardo said bye. He left a new hours ago.”  
Mark blinked. “Okay.” He stated idly, before going to his old twin bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah..  
> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment!  
> Question:  
> -What else should I write about?  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple


End file.
